


Watching

by crystalusagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry happens upon an old acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



> [Severus Snape kink meme](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/66133.html) kink "prostitution". Unbetaed and not very heavily edited freewriting. Kudos & comments much loved and appreciated.

You don't deserve this, he'd like to say, walk up to Snape and tell him that everything is wrong and Harry should have tried harder to--what? To redeem him in the eyes of the Wizarding World? To do the right thing? 

The right thing right now would be to take a turn, out of the alleyway, back onto the main streets. To go back to Grimmauld's place and send a letter, several letters. Send Snape money, maybe. Harry has certainly earned enough of it on his reputation as a hero alone. A reputation that Snape should have shared, had Harry done _the right thing_. 

Instead he watches as Snape unbuckles the man's belt and eases the heavy length of his prick out. Watches as Snape leans in and takes it into his mouth, head bobbing as he sucks. Harry watches as Snape's thin lips become shiny with his own spit as he works the cock in and out, imagines the wet sounds that he would hear if he were closer, maybe Snape will swallow the load when it's over. 

Shit, Snape's eyes are open now, focused on the head, tongue snaking out to swipe across the sensitive skin. Snape's potion-yellowed fingers wrapped around the cock, holding it steady as he lavishes attention upon it. The man tips his head back; Harry imagines the sound of his groan, hears it--and realizes that it's his own. 

Snape must have heard it too, because suddenly his eyes snap sideways, meet Harry's eyes, gaze sharp and accusing. 

But he does not stop sucking the dick in his mouth. And the other man doesn't seem to notice. He begins to move his hips, thrusting into Snape's mouth, fist white-knuckled as it clutches Snape's coat, and Snape just lets him do it. 

Snape, whose red marks littered Harry's school papers; who defied Voldemort in his own way, who spied for the Order and was never properly acquitted; who murdered Dumbledore at his command; who protected Harry for years; who loved Harry's mother. All of these are facts, and ones that should keep Harry from getting hard as he watches him blowing a stranger for money; somehow they don't. 

Oh, god, and Snape is watching him back. There is a challenge in his eyes; he could be daring Harry to object, to leave. Or to interrupt. 

When the man comes Harry has to clamp down on his dick to keep from soiling his own trousers. Snape doesn't swallow. He pulls back and jerks the man off instead, white spunk spilling over his hand onto the dirty ground. Snape wipes it off with a white handkerchief that he's pulled out of a pocket, which he offers to his patron. The man takes it. Snape says something to him and he stuffs it into his own pockets. _Keep it._

The man--dark hair and knowing hazel eyes that almost appear green in the light--nods cooly to Harry as he passes. 

Harry takes the few steps into Snape's alley, heart racing. Snape is still on the ground, on his knees. 

"Thirty galleons for my mouth," Snape tells him. "Or do you prefer to watch, Potter?" 

Harry's hands tremble as he reaches into his pocket for the coins. "No," he says, feels his cock twitch in anticipation, "no, I'd like your mouth."


End file.
